


从良

by LeftAtrium



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, ChineseComedia
Genre: M/M, 从良 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftAtrium/pseuds/LeftAtrium
Relationships: 周九良 - Relationship, 孟鹤堂 - Relationship, 良堂
Kudos: 12





	从良

“去你得吧！”是捧哏惯常结束词。  
孟鹤堂一甩折扇扔在桌子上，桌边黄色明黄色的穗子拧了打了结，散不开坠在桌角。孟鹤堂撩开门帘走下台去，瞳孔习惯了舞台上明亮的光，突然暗下来视野看不清，放在后台门口的台阶有些高，一脚踩空马上就要栽下去，跟在身后的栾云平眼疾手快一手抓着门框，一把揽过纤软的腰肢扣在怀里抵着腰背:“你没事吧？”  
心跳加速，额头渗出了汗珠顺着鬓角滑落脖颈，推开栾云平环在腰间的手，理了理衣领:“没，没事儿……”  
栾云平的手藏在有些长的袖筒里捻了捻:“没事儿就好，以后看清楚点！”栾云平侧过身子擦着孟鹤堂的肩膀走进了休息室，栾云平可以闻到孟鹤堂身上淡淡的小苍兰的味道，身侧的这个人，他看了五年，也悄悄地爱了五年，可他明白终究这个人不属于自己。  
孟鹤堂动了一下脚腕，脚踝扯的生疼，大概是刚刚踩空的时候扭到了，扶着门框，揉了揉。  
站在镜子前，一颗一颗的解开纽袢，白皙如雪的脖颈里隐约可见几枚昨天晚上留下的殷红的印记，孟鹤堂看着镜子里的自己，轻轻地摩挲。低着头把羽绒服的拉链搭在一起，一双手悄悄地从腋下顺着侧腰揽住了腰肢，蹭着温热的脖颈嗅着淡淡的小苍兰的味道:“我看你这么久还不出来，就进来找你了……”纤细的手掌伸进羽绒服里蹭着平坦紧致的小腹，孟鹤堂陷进周九良的怀里，靠着踏实的胸膛，那双手还想要得寸进尺，伸进那处地方，被孟鹤堂握住手腕拧过身子来对着周九良，抓着手放在后腰:“别闹，这是在后台呢！”  
“你在台上真好看！”周九良捏着孟鹤堂的耳垂，在手里揉捏到发烫:“什么时候我也能站到你的身边……”红润饱满的唇被湿濡的舌舔过，布满了水泽，周九良忍不住啄吻了一下:“你的唇总是这么红，都不用摸口红，我给你买的放了一堆，都不用，都浪费了。”  
“以后我用……”孟鹤堂蹭着周九良修剪的圆润的指甲。  
“那只准给我一个人看，然后……”指腹蹭过唇瓣点在了自己的唇上:“每天还给我一点就行了。”  
“哐啷”，一个空的易拉罐从半米高的茶几上砸到了地上，落出了几滴失去气泡的黄色啤酒。  
“对不起，我手机落在这里了……”栾云平晃了晃手里的手机，逃一般的跑出了后台。  
栾云平是看着孟鹤堂如何从一个端茶倒水的服务员成长为现在可以独当一面的底角儿，就这样站在捧哏的位置斜着45度角望着孟鹤堂，视线细细的描绘侧脸的轮廓，刻进了心里，这样一个如捻花照水的花朵儿一般的人儿如今就不是自己的了。  
栾云平坐在车里，关了灯，点燃一支烟，缓缓地抽着，看着周九良揽着孟鹤堂举着伞从车前经过，烟头兀自的燃着，就像爱意悄然绵延，覆水难收。  
“冷不冷？”周九良顺手将车里的暖风调到最大，吹的孟鹤堂暖融融。孟鹤堂摇摇头，侧窗玻璃上蒙上了一层薄薄的水雾，指尖玻璃上写下了一个周字，工工整整的，像小学生写的字。孟鹤堂胳膊杵在门把手上托着小脸儿，水雾逐渐消散，字迹也模糊不清，孟鹤堂就贴近了又哈了一口气，周字又重新变得明显了。  
周九良绕过操作台捏着孟鹤堂的小腿:“怎么不把你的姓也写上呢？”手不老实的探入大腿内侧轻轻地蹭着。  
“我……”孟鹤堂低头轻咬着唇，摇了摇头:“不想写。”  
孟鹤堂温润如玉，心思也通透，他喜欢他的金主，但他只能把他当成金主小心翼翼的喜欢，连名字都不敢与他并列。  
“乖，一会就到家了。”周九良揉了揉孟鹤堂乱蓬蓬的头发，带着点自然卷盖住了额头和耳尖，整个人看起来乖巧可爱。  
房屋的装潢是简单的冷色调，没半点暖意，像极了孟鹤堂初见的周九良，冰冷没半点人情味儿。  
在空无一人的后台，孟鹤堂被周九良挤在狭窄的更衣室，肆无忌惮硬挺地着孟鹤堂:“跟我走，我让你生活无忧！”孟鹤堂闻着淡淡的古龙水的味道，软塌在周九良的怀里，跟着周九良回到了这个家。  
其实，周九良待孟鹤堂并非寻常的包养关系，更像是男女朋友。比如演出结束的时候，周九良会去接晚场的孟鹤堂下班，给他带一个甜糯的烤地瓜；比如在生日的时候，给他一个价值不菲的礼物，而孟鹤堂就是在床上更卖力一些，来报答他的金主。  
门应声落锁，周九良把孟鹤堂抵在门上，指尖挑开羽绒服伸进身体里，带着微凉的体温沿着裤腰滑过平坦没有一丝赘肉的蜂腰，挑起下巴，吻上唇瓣，舌尖扫开唇缝，挑弄藏在里面的小舌，被堵住咽喉，呼吸变得急促却吸不进空气，孟鹤堂双手抵在周九良的胸膛想要推开，却奈何被越箍越紧。“你知道你多迷人吗？”周九良低低浅浅的声音像是蜻蜓飞过水面，在孟鹤堂的心里荡起层层的涟漪，沦陷在周九良片刻的温柔里:“你站在舞台上的时候，是会发光的，我的孟儿……”  
“我先去洗个澡吧，剧场的灯挂在头顶上，烤的慌，出了一身的汗……”孟鹤堂勾着周九良的黑色鳄鱼皮腰带:“九良，你能不能等等我？”  
“好……”周九良送来箍住孟鹤堂腰的手，将碎发掖到耳后:“等你……”  
软木塞子“嘭”得一声打开，酸涩的红酒从瓶子里拥出来，缓缓地品上一杯，听着水声从浴室里传出来。  
此时的孟鹤堂一丝不挂，白皙光滑的皮肤上缀满了水珠，蒸腾的水汽弥漫了整个浴室，雪白的胴体被蒸得泛着红，夹杂着湿滑的玫瑰香气的沐浴露，小腹上一小坨白色的泡沫还没有冲干净顺着水流滑进了那方柔软之地，手指将头发抓到耳后，水结成溜从发梢滑落砸在地上，激起了水花……  
哗哗的水声掩盖住了开门的声音，单手解开领口的扣子，松解了腰带，把白色衬衣的下摆从裤子里拽出来，和孟鹤堂一同站在花洒下，衬衣被瞬间打湿粘在衣服上，健硕的胸肌若隐若现，孟鹤堂被突然出现在浴室的周九良吓了一跳，脚下冷不防的踩在了湿滑的地板上，周九良揽过孟鹤堂的腰拽进怀里，身上的沐浴露还未冲干净，周身都是浓郁的玫瑰香。  
“你……你怎么进来了？”睫毛上挂着水珠，扑闪着像是灵鸟的羽毛，煽动九良内心的欲火。  
“我忍不住想看看你……就进来了……”周九良环着孟鹤堂纤细的腰肢，指腹沿着光滑的脊线滑向股沟，两边圆润饱满的臀瓣夹着周九良的手指，白皙的皮肤才更容易留下情爱的痕迹。周九良把孟鹤堂翻转过来，抓着双手抵在凝结着水汽微凉的米黄色磁砖上，带着胡茬的下巴蹭着孟鹤堂的肩颈，一口咬住孟鹤堂的耳垂:“我们来一次，好不好？”花洒的水从头顶泻下来，浇透了两个人。  
“九良……我……”手指在穴口处打着圈，孟鹤堂身子软得像水一样……  
“好哥哥，你就答应了我吧……”细细的胡茬蹭着孟鹤堂的脖颈，周九良像小孩子苦苦哀求想要自己的玩具，得不到就哭唧唧。  
一根手指推开堆叠的皱襞，艰难地探入，孟鹤堂紧紧的扒着磁砖，腿被蜷起来膝盖抵着磁砖，周九良按着孟鹤堂的肩膀，膝盖被摸的通红，手指接二连三地纳入，穴肉紧紧的抽吸着包裹着。  
“你瞧，他们把我包得紧紧的……”手指在里边涌动，按摩着穴肉，孟鹤堂有些扒不住了，顺着光滑的瓷砖逐渐滑了下去，周九良的膝盖顶进两腿之间托住了浑身瘫软的孟鹤堂:“九良……”  
周九良把手抽出来，孟鹤堂的身子瞬间松弛。身子晃过来，把手放在松弛的腰间:“帮我脱下来，然后，含住它……”  
湿漉漉的裤子将那性器的轮廓勾勒的一分不错，孟鹤堂捏着裤子褪到了脚踝，深灰色的四角内裤是孟鹤堂亲自挑选的，孟鹤堂用牙齿叼着边脚缓缓地褪了下来。  
“九良，我来了……”孟鹤堂用鼻尖蹭着铃口，虔诚地拿着很根部缓缓地放进了自己的嘴里，湿濡而温暖的口将那硬挺的性器包裹着，柔软的舌绕着铃口打圈，乳白色的精液被勾了出来，糊了整个舌尖，舌头细细的描绘粗壮的边缘，性器逐渐胀大充满了孟鹤堂的整个口腔。周九良看着孟鹤堂乖巧的跪在地上，虔诚地含着自己的物件儿，箍着后脑勺，狠狠地向前一顶，来了一个深喉，顶的孟鹤堂想要吐上来，但是生怕自己的金主儿不满意，硬生生地忍住了，继续提周九良口着，终于还是在射出来以前拿了出来，以至于射了孟鹤堂慢慢一胸口，头顶的水流还没关，顺着水流流走了……  
周九良捞起湿哒哒的孟鹤堂，拽过挂在旁边的浴巾裹了个满怀，轻吻了额角:“坏乖，我们去床上……”  
头顶花洒的水流将最后的痕迹冲刷，不久一丝印记，浴室依旧干净如新。  
“吹吹头发吧，不然容易感冒……”周九良把孟鹤堂放在床上，动作轻柔缓慢。周九良拍了拍自己的大腿，孟鹤堂裹着白色的浴袍爬过去，底下的物件晃来晃去的。  
温热的随着手指将湿漉的头发吹到半干:“我想站在你的旁边，和你演一场，好吗？”周九良将孟鹤堂的碎发掖到耳后，揉着软乎乎的带着自然卷的头发。  
“你……这东西是要从小练习的，我怕你……”孟鹤堂绞着浴袍，咬着唇，认为这只是自己的金主一时的兴趣。  
“没关系，你给我一个话少的活儿就行……”周九良指腹滑过孟鹤堂的锁骨，周九良很喜欢孟鹤堂的锁骨，藏在大褂下，惹人怜爱。  
周九良捏着孟鹤堂的脸颊，肆无忌惮的吻，敲开唇缝，相互勾扯，周九良翻身把孟鹤堂压在身下，托着孟鹤堂的屁股直直的插了进去，孟鹤堂是敏感的，内里更是敏感到不行，轻轻地搜刮，孟鹤堂就浑身软塌抖成了筛糠，扒着周九良肩胛骨，延展开腰肢以至于更好的容纳周六聚硕大的性器。  
“我得……去告诉……栾哥…额………”周九良压在孟鹤堂的身上，托着白胖圆润的屁股努力的耕耘。  
“栾哥？你和他……嗯……很亲密吗？”  
“没……没有……”  
孟鹤堂总是小心翼翼的维持着和栾云平的关系，生怕哪一点做的不好了惹得周九良生气。  
“没有就好……”轻轻地摩挲着被汗水打湿的鬓角:“我想要看看舞台上的你～”  
“好……”  
空无一人的剧场，一张桌子，两块绢布，两把折扇，一块醒目，只是站在孟鹤堂身边的人不一样了。  
量身定做的大红色的大褂罩在孟鹤堂玲珑的身段上，前凸后翘。周九良站在捧哏的位置，斜着身子抱着手看着孟鹤堂。他从未在这个角度看着孟鹤堂，剧场的灯光打在脸上，孟鹤堂的周身泛着白色的光晕，如同那天外来客，仙气萦绕，卷翘的睫毛在灯光下根根分明，鼻头透着粉，两片水润的唇瓣一碰，固定的台词从嘴里说出来，只说给周九良一个人听。  
“七尺为枪，齐眉为棍，大枪一丈零八寸。一寸长一寸强，一寸小一寸巧，我哥哥要扎一趟六合枪。内三合？ 心、气、胆。 外三合？ 手、脚、眼。 眼与心合，气与力合，步与招合。有赞为证！ 一点眉攒二刺心，三扎脐肚四撩阴，五扎磕膝六点脚，七扎肩井左右分。扎者为枪，涮者为棒，前把为枪，后把为舵，大杆子占六个字：崩，拨，压，盖，挑，扎 …………给你来一个夜战八方藏刀式……”  
折扇在那脖子上佯装一抹，向后栽去，孟鹤堂也不知道那里来的自信，他坚信身侧的这个人会接住他。  
周九良看着孟鹤堂向他的方向倒下来，慌了神，向前递上一步，稳稳的把那娇弱的人儿接到了自己的怀里。孟鹤堂眼睛紧紧的闭着，感觉到自己没有摔到地上，小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，看着稳稳地抱着他的周九良。  
光从周九良的头顶撒下来，给周身镀了一层银光。  
周九良的手骨节分明，葱白纤细，痕适合握折扇。周九良手里的这把折扇是当时拜师的时候师父提了字亲自送给他的，纤细的手握着扇柄挑起孟鹤堂的下巴，吻上了饱满的唇:“孟哥，嫁给我……”  
“我……”孟鹤堂藏在袖筒里的手扣着衣缝:“我……”  
孟鹤堂从来都没有想过自己的金主会对自己求婚，几乎是不敢想。  
“我发现我喜欢上你了，我不喜欢你和栾云平太过亲近的，我发现只要他碰你，我就难受……孟哥，我觉得我真的喜欢上你了……”周九良吻着孟鹤堂的下颌，解开了领口的扣子，锁骨从领口里漏出来，顺着锁骨摸到了肩甲，轻轻地握住，环着孟鹤堂亲吻。  
“答应我，孟哥……你快答应我……”折扇从侧面挑开衣襟，戳着大腿内侧的柔嫩的皮肤，从水裤里掏出蓝色丝绒盒子里放着的戒指给孟鹤堂套上，将孟鹤堂抱到了桌子上。  
“好……其实，我早就喜欢你了……”孟鹤堂握着周九良的手捧着脸颊，手上是一对情侣钻戒，都是男款。  
一身红大褂是喜服，孟鹤堂热爱的剧场是礼堂，结婚的对象是自己喜欢的和喜欢自己的……  
礼成！便是夫妻！  
一身红大褂，偏偏带了一副眼镜，孟鹤堂叼着眼镜从周九良的脸上摘下来，呼出的雾气凝结了淡淡的水雾，朦朦胧胧看不清孟鹤堂，只知道他拥着的这个人是属于他的了……  
“我这也算是从了良了……”孟鹤堂对着周九良的耳朵说着烫耳的情话，顺着咬了一口周九良的耳垂。  
“嘶，看我怎么惩罚你……”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
